jimin hyung ?
by Vmagnae
Summary: Jimin itu tampan , manly cowok bangetlah pokoknya , tapi sifat manjanya jimin itu aneh , iya aneh , ya kalo kata jungkook sih emang aneh , ya anehnya itu bikin jungkook kesel terus sikap polosnya itu juga bikin jungkook kesel , sebenernya hyung kesayangan jungkook ini polos ato oon ? , it's JIKOOK story jim!uke kook!seme JIKOOK , KOOKMIN RnR


Cast : Jeon jungkook

Park jimin

Rated : T *aman

This is JIKOOK , KOOKMIN ato apalah

Yang suka silakan baca , yang gak suka bisa out dari nih ff

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang uda review , follow atau favorit

Ini request fanfic yang minta JIKOOK again

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin itu tampan , manly cowok bangetlah pokoknya , tapi sifat manjanya jimin itu aneh , iya aneh , ya kalo kata jungkook sih emang aneh , ya anehnya itu bikin jungkook kesel terus sikap polosnya itu juga bikin jungkook kesel , sebenernya hyung kesayangan jungkook ini polos ato oon ?

Tapi di balik sifat ngeselin dan oonnya jimin #digamparjimin perhatian jimin cuma tertuju ke kelinci manlynya -jungkook- jadi sekesel-keselnya jungkook , jungkook bakalan mempertahankan jimin , demi apapun lah itu

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari libur , lumayan lah bisa tidur sampek satu taun kedepan /jungkook : lah mati dong gue ? ; author : eh iya maaf lupa / *abaikan maksudnya author nih lumayanlah bisa tidur sampek siang gitu , hehehe

Nah pas waktu jungkook lagi enak-enak bikin pulau nih , si jimin dateng , langsung meluk jungkook sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidung peseknya *dibunuhjimin*

" Kookiee , ayo bangunn " ucap jimin

Jungkook pun bangun , bukan-bukan karna jingkook kasian , bayangin aja jungkook di peluk sama jimin yang otot tangannya mirip ade rai tepat di lehernya , kan jungkook gak bisa napas yak !

Akhirnya jungkook pun bangun walau di sudut bibinya masih ada sungai yang mengalir

" Iya apa sayang ? " Jawab jungkook

" Ih jungkook jorok ih , sana mandi bau iler tuh " perintah jimin

" Ha ? Iya ntar lah masih ngantuk nih nanggung " jawab jungkook sambil melanjutkan tidurnya

JEDUAK ...

Suara apakah itu ?

Kentutnya jimin atau jungkook ?

.

.

.

.

.

Salah itu suara bokong sekseh jungkook yang mendarat di lantai gara-gara si jimin nendang jungkook karna di suruh mandi tapi gak mau

" Akhh apooo ya , jimin hyung , lihat ya ntar pembalasankuu " ucap jungkook berapi-api

" Bodo amat lah , I don't care wekkkkk " jawab jimin sambil pergi keluar kamar jungkook

Nah kan ngelesinkan ? Jungkook juga bilang apaa ?

.

.

.

Tapi sekesel-keselnya jungkook ke jimin , sebenrnya jungkook tetep sayang kok sama pacar berotot ade rai itu hehe , jungkook itu cinta mati banget sama jimin , apapun yang terjadi jungkook gak bakalan pernah mau ngelepasin si jimin ,

.

.

.

Setelah jungkook mandi , jungkook keluar kamarnya menuju dapur , dilihatnya jin hyung sedang memasak sesuatu

" Oh hyung , sedang masak apa ? " Tanya jungkook

" Oh hai kook , hyung sedang memasak sup krim , alien 4D itu sedang sakit , jadi hyung harus merawatnya " jawab jin hyung ,

" Ohh baiklah hyung , aku pergi ke ruang santai dulu " ucap jungkook sambil menyambar roti selai yang sedikit lagi masuk ke mulut namjoon

" Dasar magnae edan ! " Namjon menyumpah serapahi jungkook

Jungkook sampai di ruang santai dilihatnya disana ada jimin sedang melihat tayangan ulang MUB*NK di indosi*r *loh

Jungkook langsung menghampiri hyung kesayangannya tersebut , dan memeluknya dari belakang ,

" Jiminie hyung " ucap jungkook , suara jungkook di buat se sekseh mungkin

" Hmm , waeyo kookie ? " Jawab jimin

Kesempatan nih . Mumpung di ruang santai cuma ada mereka berdua , pikiran jungkook udah kemana-mana , pikirannya udah sampe rumah author malah *lol

" Hyung , jimin hyung , jungkook jadi pengen deh 'makan' jimin hyung " ucap jungkook masih dengan suara seksehnya

" Ha jungkook mau maakan jimin ? " Tanya jimin

" Iya hyung , sekarang juga " jawab jungkook

Tapi ...

Buk... ..jeduar.. ...boooommmsyakalakabommmm...

" Aduh aduhh ampun jiminie hyungg " rengek jungkook , ilang kan kesan sekseh jungkook

" Jungkook bilang apa tadi hee ? Mau makan aku ? Emang jin hyung gak masak apa ? Hee ? " Ucap jimin emosi , mulut jimin kini masuh komat kamit , kaya mbah tarno baca mantra

DOENG ...

Dunia jungkook serasa berhenti .

Maksudnya jungkook itu bukan makan sarapan bukan , tapi maksud dari kata 'makan' yang lain , aduh susah dehh kalo punya pacar polos setengah oon beginii , pusing pala jungkook

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya merasa dunianya berputar hebat , nafasnya terasa berat , suhu badannyapun tinggi , jimin yang pada awalnya ingin membangunkan jungkook , kaget ternyata jungkook kesayangannya sudah bangun

" Loh kookie udah bangun ? " Tanya jimin

" Hyung pusingg " ucap jungkook

" Pusing ? , yatuhan wajahmu pucat kook " ucap jimin , kali ini sambil menempelKan telapak kakinya *salah maksud author itu telapak tangannya ke dahi jungkook

" Yatuhan kook , kamu demam , sebentar aku panggilkan jin hyung , " ucap jimin ,

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya tetapi jungkook menariknya , " tetap disini hyung , aku membutuhkanmu , lagi pula , apa kau lupa jin hyung namjoon hyung dan yoongi hyung pasti sedang berbelanja karna hari ini jadwal mereka berbelanja , dan si alien aneh itu sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya , " ucap jungkook

" Ahhh , kau benar , Baiklah baiklah , kau menang jeon , sekarang kau berbaring hari ini aku akan merawatmu " ucap jimin , jimin bangkit -lagi- dari duduknya , kali ini mengambil sebaskom air hangat untuk mengompres magnae kesayangannya

Jimin dengan telaten mengompres jungkook , setelahnya , jimin membuatkan bubur untuk meskipun kata jungkook jimin ini polos nyerepet ke oon , tapi kalo cuma buat bubur jimin bisa kok , sungguh !

" Hei kook duduklah , ayo makan sayang , setelah ini minumlah obatmu , " ucap jimin

" Tidak hyung , lidahku pahit sungguh " ucap jungkook

" Ayolah kookie , kesayangan jimin hyung . Makan ne , kau tau aku susah jika kau sakitt , " ucap jimin

" Tidak hyung " ucap jungkook memelas

" Makanya jika tidak ingin sakit jgan bermain di kamar taehyung kemarin , sudah tau taehyung sedang sakit , malah bermain dengan alien aneh itu dasar bandel , jadi ketularan sakit kan kamunya " kali ini jimin mengomeli jungkook

" Hyungg , aku kan sedang sakit , kok aku di omelin sih " ucap jungkook sambil memutar bola matanya

" Ayo makan , aaaaaa " ucap jungkook

" Tapi jika tak habis tak apa kan hyung ? " Ucap jungkook

" He'em tak apa , asal perutmu terisi untuk meminum obat ini " ucap jimin perhatian

.

.

.

.

Inilah alasan kenapa jungkook masih tetep bertahan sama jimin , se kesel-keselnya jungkook sama jimin , jungkook tetep sayang kok , karna dibalik ngeselinnya jimin , pasti semua perhatian jimin hyung cuma buat jungkook seorang , rasa sayang dan cintanya jimin hyung cuma buat jungkook seorang , dan juga sebaliknyaa

Yeheeeetttt akhirnya selesai lah , saya ngetik nih pake hapee - demi apalah cape bangett , tapi gak papa lah , asal castnya jimin sama jungkook saya rela , rela cape" cape nulis ff hehe ,

Okee RnR gaess , thx

Love jimin , jungkook , taetae dan Vmagnae :* :*


End file.
